Cσиsυlтα gιиεcσlógιcα
by SweetDark12
Summary: Kagome tiene problemas hormonales. Decide acudir a su ginecóloga para hacer su revisión semestral, pero al llegar al consultorio las cosas no salen como las planeó. La doctora no puede asistir y tendrá que ser examinada por un hombre: el Dr. Taisho.


Summary: Kagome tiene serios problemas hormonales. Decide acudir a su ginecóloga para hacer su revisión semestral, pero al llegar al consultorio las cosas no salen como las planeó. La doctora no pudo asistir y tendrá que ser examinada por un hombre: el Dr. Taisho.

Disclaimer:Los personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi. **Sin embargo, la trama y redacción sí son de mi autoría.

Esta historia es llevada a ustedes sin fines de lucro. Disfrútenla.

Advertencias: **AU-** Universo alterno. Contenido **clasificación "T"**, para mayores de 14 años. **One-shot. **

No me hago responsable por las posibles fobias que pudiesen surgir hacia el ginecólogo, al menos a las producidas por este fic.

Palabras: 4.461 según el contador de Word, solamente el contenido.

"**Consulta ginecológica"**

By Darkis-chan

Kagome Higurashi, con tan sólo veinticuatro años de edad tenía bastantes problemas en su vida. Sus padres habían muerto hace más de diez años en un accidente de tráfico, aprendió a valerse por sí misma a partir de entonces. Era una estudiante universitaria, que además tenía que trabajar para ganarse el pan.

Hace más de dos años le habían detectado ovarios poliquísticos, que no representaban más que una serie de quistes en los ovarios, producido por las hormonas locas que poseía. No era un problema tan grave, pues estos no eran malignos. Sin embargo, la preocupación de la azabache iba dirigida hacia otro punto, si esa enfermedad no era atacada a tiempo podría resultarle casi imposible tener bebes, aunque fuese en un futuro, no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su lado materno.

Vivía en el centro de la ciudad, en un pequeño departamento que compartía con su eterna mejor amiga, Sango.

—¡Sango! —exclamó desesperada.

—¿Ah? —comentó mientras se restregaba los ojos.

—¡Levántate floja! —movió a su amiga para tratar de despertarla.

—¡Kagome, déjame en paz! Tengo mucho sueño —le reclamó.

—Necesito un favor tuyo —comentó mientras se colocaba el tacón rápidamente —se me hizo tarde, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió sin ánimos.

—Necesito que me pidas la cita médica—dijo ahora colocándose el otro tacón —Es para la doctora Izayoi Taisho, ginecología. En la tarde preferiblemente.

—Está bien.

—Allí está el número del consultorio —señaló el mesón—. Tengo que irme, cuídate —Tomó su cartera de la mesa y abandonó el lugar en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Tengo que recordar regalarle un despertador a Kagome —suspiró y se volvió a recostar.

Odiaba la hora del almuerzo. Tal vez porque tenía que tomarse veinte pastillas con él. Una para el problema de la insulina, la anticonceptiva que le ayudaba a controlar un poco las hormonas sexuales, hasta tenía que tomar hierro porque los fuertes descontroles menstruales le estaban produciendo anemia, sin contar todas las otras que ni si quiera sabía el nombre y mucho menos para qué servían.

—Hola, Higurashi —se sentó a su lado un joven de cabello y ojos castaños.

—Hola, Houyo —mencionó calmada mientras probaba un bocado de su almuerzo.

—Me han dicho que tu salud está mejorando —le sonrió.

—Pues, te han mentido —murmuró la pelinegra, pero el castaño no alcanzó a escucharla.

—Así que te he traído un obsequio para que sigas así —comentó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un bolsito de tela de color azul claro, uno bastante pequeño. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y Kagome se limpió las manos antes de abrirlo.

Era una hermosa cadena que contenía una pequeña esfera rosada.

—Es una réplica de la perla de Shikon. La cadena tiene un baño de plata —explicó mientras en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa.

—No puedo aceptarla, es demasiado —respondió la muchacha sin dejar de ver el hermoso regalo. Además, esa extraña joya le traía recuerdos de su adolescencia.

—No digas eso, yo he querido dártela así que debes aceptarla.

Ella sonrió algo apenada.

—¿Puedo ponértela? —preguntó sonrojado.

—¡Claro!

Se acercó a ella. Levantó su hermoso cabello azabache, que por cierto estaba suelto, y con manos temblorosas rodeó al cuello con la cadena. La abrochó con algo de dificultad y regresó a su lugar.

—Te queda muy hermosa —la observaba embelesado.

—Gracias.

La jornada laboral continuó normalmente. Ella era la recepcionista de la gran empresa Takeda Company´s, aunque prefería llamarse sirvienta, pues hacía de todo un poco en ese lugar. No había un momento del día en que no estuviese ocupada. No tenía ni un minuto ni si quiera para revisar su facebook o su correo electrónico, y eso que tenía un computador con internet ilimitado.

En el momento en que estaba atendiendo a una compañera, le sonó el celular.

—¿Es tu cel? —preguntó la compañera mientras se registraba los bolsillos.

—Sí, es el mío, pero es un mensaje de texto —comentó mientras seguía revisando las carpetas de archivos.

En ese instante pasó la jefa del departamento de recursos humanos.

—¡Apaguen esa chicharra!, me aturde —comentó pedante la mujer mientras seguía su camino a su oficina.

—No le hagas caso, Kagome. La señorita Kikyo siempre está de mal humor.

—No importa, Rin. ¡Aquí está! —exclamó mientras depositaba en las manos de la muchacha los documentos que ella le había solicitado.

—Gracias. —La muchacha se marchó.

Entonces la azabache revisó su teléfono.

—Un mensaje de Sango —comentó bajito.

"_Kag, ya te pedí la cita._

_Es para el miércoles a la una de la tarde. _

_De nada. Xoxo´s."_

El teléfono de la empresa sonó y su jornada laboral siguió tal cual.

—Buenas tardes, Takedas company´s —atendió al aparato electrónico.

Después de tanto meditarlo, decidió solicitar el respectivo permiso para poder asistir a la cita médica. Aunque era lo que menos deseaba debido a que la encargada de ese papeleo era precisamente la jefa de recursos humanos.

—Buenas, señorita Kikyo —comentó bajito mientras entraba a la oficina.

—Pasa, Kagome. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó con desdén.

Prefirió tomar asiento antes de que la cara de la mujer le asustara más.

—Vengo a solicitar un permiso. El miércoles tengo consulta médica y necesito que me den la tarde libre. — Estaba algo nerviosa, conocía perfectamente la fama de Kikyo.

—¿Permiso? — La ceja levantada de la mujer le hizo temblar.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad es para un consulta y sólo será en la tarde —mencionó nerviosa.

—Sabes que no me gusta la gente faltona, ¿verdad? —. Un tono irónico se asomaba en su voz.

Kagome no era precisamente la empleada favorita de Kikyo, aunque no estaba completamente segura de por qué.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo sé, pero sólo será esta vez. Al menos hasta mi próxima consulta que será entre seis meses —sudó frío esperando la respuesta de la mujer.

—Está bien, puedes retirarte. Anotaré tu falta —. Se colocó unas gafas y comenzó a revisar unos papeles.

La pelinegra salió de la oficina respirando fuertemente. Esperaba no tener que pedir otro permiso en mucho tiempo.

¡El miércoles, por fin llegó! Estuvo toda la mañana trabajando duro, pues faltaría toda la tarde y no quería atrasarse. Se mantuvo ordenando papeles, contestando llamadas, caminando de aquí para allá; estaba bastante cansada. Al menos Rin se había ofrecido a reemplazarla aunque fuese un rato, así la gran jefa no notaría tanto su ausencia.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado la hora del medio día.

—¡Rayos! Rin, se me hizo tarde. Ya debo irme —le comentó la muchacha a su amiga que no hacía más que reír al verla recoger sus cosas rápidamente.

—¡Vete!, dejas esto en buenas manos —mencionó aun riéndose.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Tomó la primera buseta que la conduciría al consultorio. Había una enorme tranca en la avenida, además le había tocado ir de pié, así que decidió irse caminando. Definitivamente, ese no era su día.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue mirar su reloj, este marcaba las dos y media.

—¡Oh, Dios! —tomó aire antes de acercarse a la recepción—. Buenas, tengo una cita para hoy, ginecología. Soy Kagome Higurashi.

La mujer, con pocos ánimos, buscó en el sistema.

—¡Aquí está!, con la doctora Taisho. Es usted la número dieciocho —mencionó la mujer.

—¡¿Dieciocho? —exclamó la azabache bastante irritada— al darse la vuelta se encontró con alrededor de quince mujeres, algunas embarazadas, que la miraban desaprobatoriamente— Gracias —le comentó a la recepcionista y tomó asiento.

Una tarde bastante larga.

Odiaba ese tipo de lugares médicos, todos olían extraños, además la decoración blancuzca tampoco le transmitía muchos ánimos. Cogió una de esas revistas que siempre dejaban en una mesita, sólo para tratar de distraerse.

Una a una veía pasar a las mujeres al consultorio. El trasero le dolía de tanto estar sentada y además estaba muy malhumorada, pero no podía irse. No cambiaría la cita, no podía pedir permiso nuevamente, de seguro Kikyo la mandaría a freír espárragos.

En ese momento escuchó llamar a otra paciente.

—Ayame Tomoeda —llamó la mujer que le había recibido.

La morena se levantó de su asiento para preguntarle:

—¿Qué número es la última? —estaba bastante inquieta.

—La diez, señorita.

Kagome respiró profundo para tratar de tranquilizarse, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y apenas iban por la número diez. Además, la paciente que acababa de entrar estaba embarazada, con esas se tardaban mil horas.

Volvió a su asiento bastante molesta. Entonces unas "cotorras" comenzaron a conversar.

—El doctor Taisho es muy bueno, además está super guapo —comentó la mujer de aparentemente cuarenta años.

—Así es, con doctores cómo él vendría al ginecólogo más seguido—sonrió pícara la otra que también aparentaba alrededor de cuarenta años.

¿Doctor Taisho? ¿Guapo? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo médico?

Se acercó a la recepcionista nuevamente.

—Disculpe, ¿es un hombre el doctor? —esperaba que la respuesta fuese negativa.

—En realidad es una mujer. —Kagome respiró hondo— Pero la doctora Taisho está recién operada, su hijo la está supliendo —la pelinegra botó el aire de un solo soplido.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me avisara? —preguntó.

—Si lo hice, al momento de pedir la cita —explicó la mujer.

Sango, esa Sango se acababa de meter en un serio lío. Por eso dicen: _si quieres que algo salga bien hecho, mejor hazlo tú mismo._

—¿Ese hijo… realmente es un buen doctor?

—¡Por supuesto!, la doctora no confió en nadie más para dejar a sus pacientes. El joven Taisho está muy bien preparado, acaba de egresar de la universidad y ella le tiene mucha confianza.

—¿No existe alguna otra doctora que pudiese atenderme? —preguntó tratando de ilusionarse.

—No, a esta hora los doctores ya tienen a sus pacientes completos. A menos que decida posponer la cita para mañana, tengo algunos lugares libres.

A la mierda. Ahora sí que estaba jodida.

—Gracias, pero esperaré —respondió la chica para volver a su asiento.

No tenía otra opción. No podía darse el lujo de irse, necesitaba esa cita y tendría que verse aunque fuese con ese hombre.

Normalmente las consultas ginecológicas le ponían los nervios de punta, tal vez por el hecho de no poder entablar una conversación sobre esas cosas tan íntimas que ni a Sango a veces quería confiar, realmente era muy reservada con eso; mas al ser el médico un hombre, estaba realmente aterrada.

La número quince pasó, y ahora, en vez de ver el tiempo pasar lentamente, sentía que se iba volando.

Estaba sudada, con un nudo en su garganta y terriblemente nerviosa. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba a punto de tener una cita romántica? No estaba completamente segura, pero sentía esos mismos espasmos.

¡Estúpidos hombres! ¡Estúpidas hormonas! ¡Estúpidos nervios! y ¡Estúpida Sango!

Tantos sentimientos juntos le daban ganas de salir corriendo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya sólo quedaba ella y otra paciente que no dejaba de mirar a su celular. De repente se acercó la recepcionista con su cartera en mano.

—Bueno, ya debo irme. Luego de que salga la otra paciente entra usted —mencionó mientras señalaba a la mujer del exuberante teléfono— y cuando ella salga, entra usted —señaló a la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué debe irse? —preguntó dejando escapar el nerviosismo a través de su voz.

—Mi horario terminó hace dos horas —comentó la mujer algo irritada—. Ya es tiempo de que me vaya a descansar.

Kagome suspiró.

—Buenas noches —murmuró la fémina antes de marcharse.

En ese instante salió la paciente, la otra rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al consultorio.

Si antes estaba sudando frío, ahora se estaba derritiendo cómo un hielo en una estufa caliente.

Miró por la ventana. Se encontraba en un cuarto piso y tenía una plena vista de la antes colapsada avenida. El sol ya se había escondido. Miró su reloj, este marcaba las siete de la noche. Sí, era bastante tarde y aún estaba esperando. Estaba sola, al menos en ese piso, pues no se escuchaba ni un alma.

Abrió su cartera, sacó los exámenes médicos previos a la consulta. Se supone que la doctora tenía que revisarlos para recetarles nuevos medicamentos o en su defecto quitarle algunos, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en lo extraño que de seguro sería hablar cosas íntimas con un hombre.

Vio salir a la mujer que hace un rato estaba jugando con su teléfono. Sintió que su corazón comenzó a bombear más de prisa.

—Pasa, el doctor espera por ti —le murmuró la mujer.

¿Esperaba por ella?, ¡Oh my God! Sus piernas empezaron a fallarle.

—No le hagas esperar —dijo la mujer sonriente, casi como si supiera su pesar— ¡Buenas noches! —el elevador apareció y ella se fue en él.

Respiró profundamente. Tomó valor de donde no tenía y se levantó dispuesta a superar su recién descubierta fobia.

Tocó la puerta, escuchó una voz varonil dar la respectiva autorización para entrar. Agarró el pomo delicadamente, lo sintió bastante fríoa lo mejor por el aire acondicionado del lugar. Entró y cerró la puerta delicadamente tras de sí.

Se quedó observando al hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio en frente suyo, escribía algo en lo que parecía un expediente clínico. Llevaba una de esas típicas batas blancas con un bordado sobre uno de sus bolsillos que decía: "Dr. Taisho". Tenía el cabello negro, seguramente tan oscuro como el suyo. No podía observar mucho más por la posición en la que él se encontraba.

—Puedes tomar asiento —comentó sin dejar de escribir.

Ella movió sus pies con algo de duda.

—Hoy ha sido un día agotador —dijo tratando de sacar confianza en ella—. Estoy aquí desde las siete de la mañana, y he tenido que atender no sólo a mis pacientes sino que también a los de mi madre —suspiró.

Estaba muda, las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

En aquel momento el levantó la vista, dejó el lapicero con el que había estado escribiendo y le dedicó una mirada.

—Me resultas familiar —mencionó dubitativo.

Cuando sus orbes chocolates miraron las suyas doradas entonces supo de quién se trataba.

—¿Inuyasha? —Después de tanto silencio, por fin una palabra pudo salir de su boca.

—¿Kagome? —Una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la morena bastante sorprendida.

—Soy el Doctor Taisho, ginecólogo-obstetra —rió.

—¿Doctor Taisho? —Quería desmayarse.

Inuyasha Taisho fue su compañero de clases desde la preparatoria hasta que se graduó de bachillerato. Le odiaba porque era un pervertido, un psicópata y además el chico más guapo y codiciado de toda la preparatoria.

¿Por qué su suerte era tan mierda?, Como si no fuese suficientemente horrible tener que ir a una cita ginecológica con un doctor _hombre, _ahora debía agregar que no era cualquier hombre, sino su ex-compañero de clases que además era un libidinoso y siempre la andaba molestando.

—Estás muy hermosa —murmuró mientras le sonreía pícaramente y le miraba de arriba abajo.

¿Hermosa?, ¡Já! Esa era una de sus estrategias para conquistar a chicas estúpidas, pero ella no era una de esas.

¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que estaba hermosa cuando llevaba el horrendo uniforme de la empresa en la que trabajaba? Una falda color azul marino hasta las rodillas, unas medias pantys de color piel, unos zapatos negros pulidos con bastante tacón, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una coleta alta que de segura estaría vuelta nada debido al agitado día. Por favor, tanta falsedad le daba ganas de vomitar.

—No puedo creer que tu mente cochina te llevara a estudiar ginecología. —El miedo se estaba yendo poco a poco dejando paso a la rabia.

—En realidad fue mi madre quién decidió mi futuro —comentó sin ni siquiera inmutarse ante el comentario de la chica. —Creo que no has venido aquí a conversar, así que podemos comenzar a examinarte. —Dejó colar una sonrisa pervertida.

—¡No! —gritó la pelinegra mientras se cubría con sus manos.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó exaltado.

—Es que —Su nerviosismo volvió—… necesito que veas estos exámenes primero. —Sacó de su cartera los mencionados exámenes y tomó asiento.

Él joven agarró los exámenes y se sentó en su escritorio.

—Produces insulina en exceso —murmuró.

—Así es.

—Y tu nivel de testosterona es más alto de lo normal y el de estrógenos es más bajo. —Se levantó del asiento, se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla para alzar su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó asustada.

—Busco rastros de tu exceso de testosterona —suspiró—. Al menos no tienes bigotes. Podrías quitarte las medias, por favor. Es parte del examen —le dijo para aplacar la curiosidad que comenzaba a formarse.

Se levantó, se escondió detrás de una de esas cortinas azules que usan en los hospitales y se quitó las medias.

—Listo —comentó bajito.

Ella se sentó nuevamente y él se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus piernas. Pasó su mano lentamente desde la parte más baja, es decir el talón, hasta la parte más alta, casi al llegar a la rodilla.

Tembló ante ese movimiento.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te depilaste las piernas? —preguntó serio.

—Ayer —susurró, pues no estaba cómoda con la conversación.

—Ya te han comenzado a salir los vellos, ¿estos suelen ser gruesos o finos?

—Gruesos.

—¡Ajá!, claro síntoma de testosterona alta. Voy a recetarte un medicamento que te ayudará a controlar eso. Se llama espironolactona —anotó en un récipe azul las indicaciones.

La pelinegra no paraba de mirarlo.

Se levantó nuevamente y se acercó a su cuello. Ella instintivamente inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado para dejarlo mirar mejor.

—Tienes el cuello oscurecido, eso es culpa del desorden insulínico —rozó con su dedo índice la zona.

—¿Crees que algún día pueda ser normal? —su voz salió quebrada.

—Por supuesto, pero tienes que seguir el tratamiento al pié de la letra —volvió a su asiento—. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas, ¿está bien?

Sólo asintió.

—¿Cuándo fue tu última fecha de menstruación?

—El 23 de abril —murmuró sonrojada.

—Hace más de dos meses… — Estaba pensativo.

—Mi período es irregular. A veces viene bien, a veces no.

—Ya imagino la causa —mencionó— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones? —fue directo al grano.

Sintió que su cara comenzaba a cambiar de colores.

—Yo… soy… virgen —tartamudeó.

—¿Virgen?... Interesante —le miró travieso— ¿Estás soltera?

—¡Oye! —sonrió apenada.

—No contestaste.

—Sí, estoy soltera —murmuró mientras miraba al piso.

—Bueno, necesito revisarte más de cerca. Ve a la camilla y bájate un poco la falda —dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar algunos artefactos de su gaveta.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —Estaba aterrada.

—Un ecosonograma, quiero ver tu útero y tus ovarios.

No comentó nada más, se recostó en la camilla y bajó un poco su falda y levantó su camisa para dejar al descubierto su vientre.

—¿Es la primera vez que te haces uno?

—No.

Era una situación bastante incómoda, pues ella estaba en una camilla, recostada y con su abdomen descubierto; mientras que él la estaba observando detalladamente y eso la ponía más que nerviosa.

—Entonces sabrás que este líquido es bastante frío. —Empezó a derramarle el gel transparente.

Al posar el aparato en ella, se reflejó en la pantalla la imagen en blanco y negro de su abdomen interno.

—Él tamaño de tu útero está bien, y el de tus ovarios también —mencionó mientras hacía las respectivas mediciones—. Lo imaginé, tienes quistes en los ovarios.

Ella respiró profundo, eso era algo que ya sabía, pero estaba impresionada al ver que él lo descubrió sólo con ver esa imagen que para ella no era más que un par de rayas.

—La doctora Izayoi me lo diagnosticó hace dos años.

—Es verdad, había olvidado que eras paciente de mi madre, pero no tengo tu historial clínico así que te lo he vuelto a diagnosticar. —Su cara demostraba alegría— Los expedientes de mi madre están guardados en una gaveta que sólo ella puede abrir —le explicó.

Agarró de la mesita que estaba cerca uno de esos papeles extraños que utilizan cómo servilleta en los hospitales y empezó a limpiar el resto del líquido del vientre de la muchacha.

—Por esta parte estás lista. Ahora vamos a hacerte una citología vaginal —comentó como si fuese algo normal.

—¡¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no y no —repitió la mujer bastante molesta.

—¡Oh vamos, Kagome! He estado viendo vaginas todo el día, estoy cansado y quiero irme a mi casa, ¿puedes ayudarme? —hizo mención bastante aburrido.

—Estás loco si pretendes que te abra las piernas para que me revises ahí. Primero muerta —Un fuerte sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

—Es un examen médico, no es cómo que tú y yo estuviésemos teniendo sexo —aclaró el chico algo abatido.

—¡Tener sexo debe ser mejor que eso! —exclamó.

—No debiste decir eso —comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la muchacha—. No debiste decir eso —repitió.

—¡Inuyasha!… No, por favor ¡aléjate!

Él la tomó por la cintura y le susurró en el oído.

—No sabes desde cuando te he deseado —su voz salió aterciopelada.

—No por favor —ella temblaba ante la mano del chico que había comenzado a recorrer su espalda.

—Sólo quiero que te relajes un poco. —Ese comentario no pudo sonar más falso.

Subió la mano que antes acariciaba la espalda hasta la nuca de la muchacha y le plantó un delicado beso en los labios, ella al sentir el contacto dejó de forcejear. El contacto comenzó suave y lento pero luego se volvió pasional y desenfrenado.

—Jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí —comentó entre jadeos mientras seguía besándola.

Empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la chica, mientras se deleitaba con la vista que esta acción iba dejándole.

—Cuando te vi no pude creer que te examinaría, no a ti, sólo en mis sueños más locos podía imaginarme este momento. —Dejó de besar sus labios para mirarle a los ojos— He estado conteniendo mis instintos, pero ya no puedo más.

—Inuyasha, esto no está bien —murmuró, aunque no era capaz de detenerlo.

—Lo sé. —Besó su cuello para luego dirigirse a su abultado pecho—. No importa cuanta testosterona haya en tu cuerpo, sigues siendo extremadamente femenina y aún más bella —susurró al mismo tiempo que continuaba con lo suyo.

Sus labios descendieron hasta llegar al estómago de la muchacha, siguió ese camino hasta encontrarse con la falda, bajó la cremallera que se encontraba en la parte de atrás y la prenda se deslizó con suavidad hasta llegar al suelo.

—Creo que prefiero hacerme el examen —titubeó al ver los movimientos del pelinegro.

—¡Oh, Kagome! —suspiró mientras se levantaba para quedar a su altura— No puedes hacer esto, no ahora que te he confesado mis sentimientos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que sientes algo por mí? —Ladeó la mirada, pues no quería chocar con sus orbes doradas—. No soy una de tus tantas conquistas —le recriminó al sentirse usada—. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue hasta esto —susurró muy bajo, tanto que su comentario fue casi ininteligible.

—Porque sientes lo mismo que yo.

—No me vengas con eso. No tengo quince años ni soy ninguna estúpida —reclamó.

—¿Por qué piensas que utilizo a las mujeres? —Fue una pregunta más para sí que para ella— Yo nunca he buscado a las mujeres que se acuestan conmigo, ellas me buscan a mí.

—Y tú, como buen samaritano vas a consolarlas —Un evidente tono sarcástico se hizo notar en la azabache.

—Soy un hombre después de todo —se excusó—. El punto es… que soy ginecólogo, pero no por ser un sádico sexual, y sí, tuve infinidades de mujeres en mis brazos, pero no porque así lo quise. Siempre traté de estar a tu lado, porque era a ti a quién quería, sin embargo, tus incontables rechazos fueron suficientes para acabar con mi poca ilusión de algún día ser correspondido. Por ti me refugie en las otras, para tratar de olvidarte. —Sonaba bastante abatido.

—¿Pretendes culparme de tu inmadurez en las relaciones amorosas?

—Sigues siendo tan terca como antes —reviró.

—Así es, y tú sigues siendo… —comenzó a reclamar mientras hacía señas locas con sus manos, pero fue interrumpida por los labios del chico que se posaron en los suyos.

Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto, y terminó por corresponderle al beso.

—Sé que es mi culpa —comentó el moreno—. Nunca te dejé claro mis sentimientos, pero tú tampoco me lo permitiste —susurró en el oído de la chica.

—Siempre fuiste un mujeriego, así que era normal que pensase que no querías nada serio conmigo —explicó bastante agitada por el roce.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se repitió—. Pero no me digas que mis besos te son indiferentes, porque no te creeré —Agarró un mechón de la cabellera de la pelinegra.

¿Cómo mentir cuando la respuesta es evidente?, quedaría en ridículo, pero tampoco quería admitir lo que estaba sintiendo, era demasiado orgullosa para eso.

—Soy una mujer después de todo —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él rió ante su comentario.

—Aún así, ¿admites que te gusto aunque sea un poquito? —le abrazó por la espalda.

—Sólo un poco —comentó colorada.

—Es suficiente —sonrió mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, pero luego se topó con una cadena —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó curioso mientras levantaba la cadena —¿Una réplica de la Shikon?

—Ajá —susurró.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro proyecto sobre la perla? —su mirada estaba perdida.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo!, la profesora nos asignó juntos y yo estaba muy molesta, luego me resfrié y tuviste que hacer el trabajo en mi casa, y al final te pegué el resfriado y ambos tuvimos que ir a aquel templo, bastante enfermos, debo agregar. —Era un buen recuerdo después de todo.

—Así es, y después se dañó mi impresora y tuvimos que pasar el trabajo a mano, pasamos horas y horas escribiendo. Y ese día, nos dimo nuestro primer beso —sonrió al recordarlo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No la habrás dañado a propósito? —preguntó acusadora — Todo era parte du tu plan malévolo.

—Claro que no —se carcajeó.

Ella se volteó para quedar frente al chico de los ojos dorados.

—Éramos felices, y no lo sabíamos —pasó su mano delicadamente por la mejilla del joven.

—Yo siempre lo supe, siempre fui feliz estando contigo —explicó tiernamente.

—Inuyasha —susurró su nombre.

—Kagome, quiero tener algo contigo ¿entiendes?, algo más que una amistad y sobretodo algo más que una aventura —besó su frente.

—Yo… —tartamudeó ella.

—Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar, así sean mil años o quién sabe, un matrimonio también.

¿Matrimonio?, ¡Oh my God! Se iba a desmayar.

—Para la próxima…—siguió el muchacho— no podrás escaparte del doctor Taisho —sonrió al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la oreja —y mucho menos de los tortuosos y morbosos exámenes médicos que él practica.

—Eso ya lo veremos —sonrió contenta.

Jamás pensó que una cita ginecológica le proporcionaría una enorme felicidad que perduraría mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

_**The End!**_

_Espero que les guste el one-shot. Lo hice con mucho cariño. Si desean, pueden dejarme su opinión al respecto. Traté de hacerlo lo menos cliché posible, aunque creo que al final resultó así xD._

_De todas formas: ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Saludos._

**Darkis-chan**


End file.
